The new slave (The new dancer rewrite)
by supastar45
Summary: A new slave comes to the palace after a long and bloody war. But this slave wants revenge on the pharaoh for what he did to his people. Will he get his revenge or will feelings for the pharaoh get in the way?
1. New slave

AN: So of all the stories I'm rewriting, I think this one will change the most. I think that because I'm only keeping two things from my original story the same. Not even the name is the same. But i am proud to say that some of the events in this story are historically active. Ok everyone, time for a quick history lesson! KEMET IS WHAT ANCIENT EGYPTIANS CALLED EGYPT! EGYPT AND KEMET ARE THE SAME THING!

Atem, the pharaoh of Kemet, sat on his throne, waiting for his new slave. The war against Nubia had been won. It was a long and bloody war but now it was done, with Kemet as the victor against the Nubians. Now Atem could focus on bettering the lives of his people.

The throne room doors were thrown open and two guards walked in with a struggling boy between them wearing only a kilt and a pair of leather sandals with a silver crown on his head. The boy was very short and looked to be about twelve but Atem knew he was sixteen, only two years younger than Atem was himself. He was pale with vivid amethyst eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. Those eyes now glared in anger as his perfectly formed lips cried out in fury. His cute button nose was turned up in disgust from having to be in his enemy's territory. His hair was black as night and stood up in the air in a star shape with purple tips to match his eyes and blonde bangs framing his face.

Atem watched in amusement with a smirk on his face as the boy was dragged into his throne room kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs, threatening the guards as if he was at home in his own kingdom.

The guards dragged him along until he was standing in front of the throne before they started trying to force him to his knees while the boy yelled curses at them the whole time. It was obvious to Atem that the biggest part of him was his mouth.

The boy was small, about half the size of each of the guards. But as hard as the guards pushed he would not go down to his knees.

"Let go of me! curse you and all that you love! I will cut you into pieces in your sleep and burn the parts to ashes! I will make you SUFFER!" He snarled at them with an angered and wild look in his eye. Then the boy looked up and saw Atem quietly chuckling. "And I suppose you think this is funny pharaoh!?" He screamed at the king. "It would be funny to someone as cruel and evil as you! This sort of thing is fun to heartless bastards like you!"

Atem was about to reply when one of the guards holding the boy spoke. "Do not talk to the pharaoh that way!" The guard used his free hand to hit him in the head, hard. But he couldn't get his hand back in time before the boy turned and grabbed the hand with his mouth, biting down. The guard yelled out in pain and tried to pull his hand away but the boy wouldn't let him go. The guard on the other side started to hit him in the head, trying to make him let go. Only when he tasted blood in his mouth did the boy finally let go.

The guard pulled away and his hold on the boy weakened for just a moment. Atem watches in surprise as the boy broke away from the one guard and swung on the other one, hitting him in the stomach with more strength than Atem thought he possessed. He turned and pushed the other guard back hard enough to make him fall. The boy turned to run out of the throne room. His only thought was that he had to get out of Egypt.

Just as he was about to reach out for the throne room doors, black shadows began to creep up the front of the doors. The boy began to back away in fear as the shadows covered the door and started coming for him, forming hands to grab at him with.

Atem took a mental note of how agile and flexible he was as the boy avoided the shadows that would try to grab him. He was fast and good at avoiding the shadows that came for him but eventually, he was caught.

The shadows brought the boy over, kicking and screaming and presented him to their master, Atem. Atem watched the boy standing there with the shadows around his arms and hands, binding him. Suddenly the pharaoh had a thought.

"Shadows, force him to his knees." The shadows obeyed their master and tried to force him to his knees but somehow the boy remained standing. The two guards from earlier were about to go to the boy and assist the shadows in forcing him down but Atem waved them off, never taking his eyes off of the boy. "Interesting."

The quiet comment brought the boy's glaring eyes to him. "What could possibly be so interesting about this!"

"The fact that you, the son of my greatest enemy, are somehow managing to stand against my shadows just from sheer will power. I could have you killed just for who you are and yet you still defy me. So tell me, why do you that prince Yugi of Nubia."

"I would rather die by my enemies than bow before them! I will not bow to you, the murderer of all my people!"

"And I suppose you think your people are innocent? You have obviously forgotten that there is blood on their hands as well!"

"You mean there was blood on their hands! Before you killed them all!"

"Well... We didn't kill ALL of your people." Suddenly the throne room doors burst open again and a woman was brought in.

She had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with a streak of black in it in the front that was tucked behind her left ear. Her lips were thin with a cute button nose above them. Her gray eyes glared as she was pushed roughly into the room by a guard. Chains were holding her hands behind her back and shackles on her feet kept her from moving too fast or running away. As soon as Yugi turned his head around and saw her he panicked. "Mother!" The lady looked up in surprise to see her son.

"Yugi!" The queen tried to run over to her son but before she could the guard grabbed her hair. She cried out in pain as he pulled her back roughly.

"Let go of her!" Yugi yelled and the guard just laughed at him and yanked the queen's hair again. Yugi started to get mad. Atem watched the boy curiously. He knew he should intervene but he had a feeling something interesting would happen next. He was not disappointed.

Atem saw something through the shadows around Yugi's arms. It started out small and grew with every second. Suddenly the shadows on Yugi's arms dissolved. When they did Atem saw Yugi's arms, glowing with light. "I said let her go!" Yugi started running for the guard holding his mother, light covering his feet and somehow making him run faster then any human could. The guard tried to draw a weapon. But he was too late, by the time he had his hand on his sword the boy's fist was already connecting with his jaw.

The guard went flying back into the opposite wall. The impact left the wall cracked and the man fell down to the ground, lying ob the floor unconscious and possibly dead. The light on Yugi's arms went away and he hugged his mother. "Oh mom, I am so happy you are ok!"

"Touching." Yugi turned back to Atem with another fierce glare as he stood protectively in front of his mother. "But we have a few issues we must discuss."

"I have nothing to talk about with the likes of you! Now let my mother go before I kill you!"

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that little one?" Yugi growled and suddenly the lights he had dispelled when he had hugged his mother were back. Atem chuckled. "Have you forgotten about my shadows already little one?" Black shadows spilled out from the throne and formed hundreds of poisonous black and purple snakes in front of Atem that hissed threateningly at Yugi. "Besides, I do not need to talk to you about this. I will just need to have a nice chat with your mother."

Yugi's eyes narrowed and he growled as he took a few steps closer to Atem, forgetting about the snakes that were guarding the throne for a moment. But the sound of the hissing brought him back to reality as he finally remembered the shadow creatures guarding the throne. "Do you think I am a fool? Why would I leave my mother alone with a madman?"

Atem's eyes narrowed at Yugi and the snakes hissed angrily. Yugi could tell he didn't appreciate being called a madman. "Because, I am not a madman and I am not giving you the choice. Either you leave the room, or I will personally kill you both." The shadow snakes started moving closer. Yugi formed snakes of his own out of his light magic but just as he was about to make them go to the shadow snakes, he heard a light rattle and felt a hand on his arm. Yugi turned around and saw his mother looking at him.

"Go, it is ok, I will be fine." Yugi looked like he was about to protest but the queen just shook her head. "No, go now. I will talk to the pharaoh and everything will be ok."

Yugi looked like he wanted to argue. But he just sighed, nodded and dispelled the snakes. With a reluctant look he turned to Atem. "Where am I going?"

Atem looked the boy over for a moment. He was beautiful, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. Atem stared at his nice flat stomach and beautiful legs. He could see the sexy curves his body held and remembered how flexible he was when he dodged the shadows. There was no doubt in his mind where he would go. "You will be joining my personal harem."

A look of absolute fury came over Yugi's face. "No! There is no way I will be used for your sexual pleasure! I won't do it!"

"Ok. You don't have to. I'm sure your mother is fully capable." Yugi suddenly had a bow and arrow in his hands, both made of light. Yugi aimed for Atem and quickly pulled back the string but before he could release it he heard a hiss. The snakes came for him and he shot them down one after the other, never missing the snake he aimed for. Every time he shot an arrow a new one formed in his hand. The snakes vaporized immediately when they came in contact with the light. Yugi's vision started to turn red from his fury of Atem suggesting such a thing.

The snakes seemed to multiply. When he hit one two more would replace it. Then four would replace those but it didn't stop Yugi as his rage kept him going, cutting through snake after snake. Finally Yugi broke through the snake army and swung his bow up, aiming at Atem.

Yugi was uneasy when he found Atem smirking despite the fact that there was an arrow pointed at his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send this arrow towards your head for what you just said!"

"Turn around and I believe you will find plenty reason to lower that bow." Yugi stared at Atem for a moment, eyes clearly showing distrust. He slowly turned his head to see what Atem was talking about and he immediately felt his heart stop at the sight.

The guard that had before been thrown into the wall by Yugi was now standing behind his mother with a sword against her neck as silent tears fell down her face.

Yugi glared at Atem defiantly. But he was no fool. "I will be a part of your harem. Leave my mother out of it." Atem smirked and the guard stepped away. Yugi dissolved his bow and arrow. Atem was not at all surprised about Yugi's decision. He had known what he would pick.

Atem turned to the guards that had been holding Yugi earlier and motioned for them to come to him. They had both been standing in the corner watching the whole scene ever since Yugi got away from them.

"Take Yugi to the harem chambers. Make sure he makes it there unharmed. And make sure he doesn't do anything to get himself in trouble along the way. But first" Atem turned back to Yugi "give me your crown."

Yugi sent Atem a murderous look as he reluctantly removed his crown from his head. He slowly walked up to Atem with the guards by his side the whole time. Yugi handed Atem his crown. "The only reason I give you this crown pharaoh is so I can pry it from your cold dead hands later."

"Threatening me are you? I think that's ten lashes of the whip." Yugi could hear his mother's pleading cries for mercy. Atem turned to her with narrowed eyes. "The normal punishment for threatening me is death. Be grateful I am letting him off this easily." Then The pharaoh had a thought. "But" he said "I don't want him to have any marks on him to ruin his looks... Do not whip him. I personally will punish him later myself.

Yugi turned to leave the room. On his way out his eyes met with his mother's. The look on Yugi's mother's face soon turned to one of panic and worry in concern for her son. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." Yugi's mom tried to return the smile but it was obviously forced. She watched as he left out the large doors, the guards and his mother's worried eyes following him the whole way.

"Now then" Atemu said "I have some questions and you will answer honestly or you will suffer. Do you understand me?" The former queen nodded her head before staring down at the ground.

"Ok then. First question, your husband, and your top advisors are missing. Where are they?"

"I don't know." As soon as she said it she felt a sharp pain. She screamed and looked down to where she felt the pain and saw a shadow snake biting her. She looked up at Atem with pleading eyes. "Please! I am not lying to you! They vanished without a trace earlier this morning before your troops stormed the village! Please make it stop!" She cried in agony as the snake ripped its sharp fangs out of her arm.

"Next question. What sort of magic did your son use just now to fight with? Tell me everything you know about it."

"It was light magic, the very opposite of your shadows. It comes to him when he feels strong emotions. He knows how to manipulate it and dispel it. But he cannot always summon it whenever he wishes. He can summon it himself half the time though."

"Third and last question. And you better answer honestly. Do you know any people who survived besides your husband and his advisors?"

Yugi's mom hesitated. "No Nubians survived the assault besides Yugi and myself." Atem's eyes narrowed at her. Two shadow snakes sank their long sharp fangs into her arms. The queen screamed and tried to shake them off. But it just made it feel worse.

"I asked you if the anybody survived, not just the Nubians. As I recall you worked with the people of Kul Elna. Did any of them survive?"

"Yes!" The queen cried. "A man named Akefia! He was one of the generals in the war!" The snakes released her and Atem thought about this new information.

Atem wondered why the queen had tried to protect this man named Akefia. "Very well." Atemu said. "You will be a cook. The guard behind you will lead you to the kitchens unharmed."

The guard lead her out of the throne room to take her to the kitchen. Atemu sighed, knowing he had one last thing to do. It was time to punish Yugi.

AN: I have a good feeling about this story but this one will also probably be the one that changes the most.


	2. Punishment

Yugi was walked down the hall by the guards. He turned countless amounts of times and passed by many strange and beautiful things. But he wasn't focused on any of that.

Yugi couldn't believe he was in Kemet, his enemy's land. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in Nubia. The guards stopped at a door and opened it, bringing Yugi inside.

Yugi tried not to blush at what he saw inside. Girls, all naked everywhere. He immediately looked down at the ground. He heard comments from a few of the girls calling him cute and awwing over him. Yugi saw the feet of the guards moving forward and he quickly followed them.

Soon they had stopped and Yugi saw a different pare of bare tanned feet. "We have a new boy for the king's harem. We need you to train him and make sure he knows his responsibilities."

"Ok fine." Said a female voice. "Look at me." She said to Yugi. Yugi hesitated, not wanting to look at the girl while she was naked. "I said look at me, it's ok you know."

Yugi shut his eyes tight and looked up until he thought he was eye level with the girl. When he opened his eyes he almost screamed when he saw he was eye to eye with her breasts. Yugi's eyes quickly shot up to the girl's face, his own face red.

The girl looked like she was trying not to laugh. She had long black hair. Yugi couldn't see where it ended because he didn't want to look down that far. Her eyes were a jade green color and she had on a friendly smile. "Hi my name is Delilah. Welcome to the king's harem. I have a lot to teach you. But first thing's first. Clothes off."

Yugi began to panic. "But... I... Naked!" He heard the girls laugh and a few more comments about him being cute.

"Yes you must be naked while in this room and while in the pharaoh's room."

"B-b-but wh-what about when I g-go places!"

"At those times you will be given a set of clothes that will show everyone you are in the king's personal harem and you are not to be touched. But until then, off with them."

Yugi slowly took off his clothes until he was standing in the room full of girls as naked as they were. Yugi tried to put the clothes over his private parts but Dalilah just rolled her eyes at him. "You know you can't cover it forever." Yugi sighed and slowly moved his clothes and gave them to Delilah, then moved his hands back to his sides. Delilah handed the clothes to the guards who were still beside Yugi. The guards left and soon Yugi heard a door shut.

"There we go. Now I have to tell you your responsibilities. It's actually pretty simple. If the king calls you, you go to his room and you pleasure him in any way he wants to be pleasured. Now, have you ever had sex before?" Yugi shook his head no. "Then make sure you tell him that when he calls you ok? If you don't he'll assume you're experienced."

"Wait, when he calls me! Don't you mean if!" The girls around him all laughed.

"Please!" Dalilah said. "You're probably going to be the first one he calls in next time he needs it."

"But why would he want me! He could have any of you girls why would he choose me?"

"Two reasons. One, you're really cute! And two, because while the pharaoh likes women, he prefers men."

Yugi blushed at the new information. "Now follow me." Dalilah said as she lead him to a door at the back of the room. Yugi passed countless girls, all equally naked as he followed Dalilah to the back door.

When Yugi made it through the doors he saw beds, all made up neatly and all empty. Dalilah lead him to the last one. "This is your bed. Every morning when you wake up you need to make it up, ok?"

"I understand all that but I still don't get why I can't wear any clothes."

"Your still on that!" Yugi nodded and Delilah sighed. "The reason we can't wear clothes is because sometimes the king comes here to choose. But we get to wear clothes when we go somewhere else because the only one who is aloud to see our bodies is the pharaoh and people he personally sends here."

Yugi nodded and he followed Delilah to another door where he saw showers. "This is the bathroom. Not only do you come here to wash in the morning but if the king picks you, you must wash before you go to pleasure him. However you must shower quickly."

Yugi followed Delilah to a different door on the opposite side of the room. She opened it and he saw a deep closet that had tons of clothing in it. Yugi walked in and stared in aww. "Sometimes the pharaoh will tell you to put on a specific outfit and sometimes he'll tell you to choose one. Sometimes you'll just be naked. If you wear one of these it is your job to get them washed. Each one of these outfits has a tag on then with a number. So if the pharaoh were to say, get outfit thirty-two you would come in here and find that number."

Delilah and Yugi walked back to the front room. "If the pharaoh came here we would all get in a straight line side to side. You hold your hands behind your back and look at his feet only. If he picks you he will tap your head. Sometimes you may go with more than one person. Sometimes alone."

Suddenly the door opened and Yugi saw a guard come in. "We are here for Yugi Mouto."

Everyone looked confused until Yugi spoke up. "That's me. I'm Yugi." The guards walked over and roughly grabbed each one of Yugi's arms but Yugi broke away from they're grip. "I can walk without you dragging me you know!"

Yugi stomped out of the room with his arms crossed, forgetting in his rage that he was still naked. There was a female scream heard and suddenly Yugi was back in the room with his back pressed against the closed door. Yugi turned to Delilah. "Now can I wear clothes!"

Everyone in the room was fighting not to laugh. Yugi saw that even the guards were shaking with laughter. Delilah took Yugi back to the bedroom and went to the closet. "We have to have your clothes made. You won't get them for a week. But for now I'm sure nobody will mind if you wear one of these. Just go in and pick one."

"Why can't I wear the clothes I came in? What's wrong with them? Can't you just call the guards and bring them back?"

"The guards have taken them to be burned. You can't wear them anymore. I'm sorry Yugi but you'll just have to pick something from here."

Delilah left the room, giving Yugi some privacy to choose his own clothes. Yugi walked through the closet, looking for something to wear.

Yugi had a hard time picking. Almost all of the clothing were too revealing for him. He tried looking for something that covered him at least a little bit. Finally he chose a blue see through silk tank top and ultra short and tight white shorts. Yugi went over to the floor to ceiling mirror at the end of the closet and looked at himself in it. He sighed hating how right and revealing the outfit was.

Yugi and the guards were soon walking down the hall. They took two lefts a right another right and stopped at a black door. The guards stopped and waited on either side of the door. Yugi went inside the room.

Yugi jumped as the door slammed shut behind him as soon as he was in the room. The room had low light and Yugi gasped at what he saw.

Different torture devices lay scattered around the room. Whips, chains, stretchers, and nooses.

"I won't be using any of those on you." Yugi turned hearing the sudden voice and saw the pharaoh standing there behind him. Yugi saw the king's eyes roam his body. "Turn around." Yugi turned around in a slow circle for Atem's viewing pleasure. He saw the king lick his lips. "Nice choice of clothing."

Yugi blushed and glared at the the pharaoh. "Don't get any bright ideas!"

"Why not, you are a part of my personal harem after all. If I tell you to pull down those tight shorts and bend over for me, you must obey. Luckily for you I'm not in that type of mood right now."

The king walked over to Yugi and his hand was suddenly covered in black shadows. Yugi backed away from him until he reached the back wall. "Wh-what are you d-doing!"

"Don't you remember little one? You were supposed to be whipped. But I told them I would punish you instead. Time for punishment."

He reached Yugi and put out his shadow covered hand and touched Yugi's forehead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi was in a dark, cold cell. He could hear water dripping somewhere but all he could see was the blackness around him and the silver bars in front of him. "Yugi..." He suddenly heard as the sound echoed around the space.

"Mom?" Yugi said and heard his own voice echo around the space. Suddenly the silver bars were gone. Yugi started walking towards where the voice had been coming from.

"Yugi..." Yugi started to walk faster as he heard the voice a second time. "Yugi..." Yugi began to run towards the voice. It sounded close.

Suddenly the space was bright and white with light. And Yugi saw his mother. There she was with a dagger to her throat. The man holding it had a wicked smile as if killing her would be fun.

Yugi was suddenly running to her faster than ever before. "Noooooo!" He yelled as he ran towards her as if the sound of his voice was enough to make the criminal stop what he was about to do. The man with the dagger just laughed. Yugi was so close. He was almost there.

And as he reached out his hand to her, the man slit her throat.

Yugi finally reached his mother, as she fell to the ground. Crimson blood spilled to the white ground beneath her. "Yugi..." She said in a weak voice. Yugi looked up at his mother's face as tears fell from his eyes. "Why... Didn't... you save me... Yugi... Why didn't you... Help me?" Yugi watched as she died thinking he didn't save her on purpose.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Suddenly Yugi opened his eyes. He was still in the dark room and the pharaoh was still standing in front of him. Yugi felt a cold sweat on his skin. The king took his shadow covered hand that had caused the hallucinations away from Yugi's head and the boy fell to the floor. Yugi watched the king walk away from him and back to the door.

"You are a sick man." Atem turned around hearing the sudden words and looked back at Yugi. "A monster." Yugi said as he glared at Atem from the ground.

"I've been called worse." Atem said and left the black room, leaving Yugi alone.

AN: I'm NOT doing this story just yet. But I'd already written these two chapters so I figured I'd post them.


	3. Making new friends

AN: I'm sorry I'm late (again) but my phone died my charger is MIA and I have fucked up luck so... Yeah... On the possibly bright side my computer had finally been sent to get fixed but it won't be done until the middle of the moth.

It was the day after Yugi's punishment that he was sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his predicament. A lot of questions came to mind about the place he was in and everything that had happened so far. Most he was able to answer without too much trouble. But one thought kept bugging him.

So far, since he got to Kemet everyone had been nice. It hadn't occurred to him before but now that he had some free time, he realized that everyone had treated him as if he was an old friend. Everyone excluding the pharaoh and the guards had been nothing but kind and excepting. As if they had not been at war with his country recently. It felt so weird.

Yugi had expected animosity and hate. He had expected for people to treat him like an outcast and reject him. But it was just the opposite.

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts of the strange treatment as the door connecting the bedroom with the main room was opened. Yugi scrambled to get under his blankets of his bed as a person he had never seen before walked in. The blanket was up to his chin as the person walked in the room.

The new comer had pale skin like Yugi's and hair white as snow. His big brown eyes were large and innocent. His lips were turned down in a frown as he let out a sigh. The light blue robe he wore was tied at the center to keep it closed and was lightly splashed with water from the bucket in his hands as he walked into the room.

He turned around and was surprised to find someone in the room. He smiled kindly at Yugi from the doorway. "Hello miss." He said mistaking Yugi for a girl.

Yugi sat up suddenly, mad at the person's confusion. "Hey I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" The new boy looked scared as Yugi suddenly snapped at him. Seeing the look on the new boy's face though, Yugi calmed down. "Sorry I just really hate when people think I'm a girl."

Yugi watched as the new boy slowly broke out of his shocked state. "It's ok, I'm sorry for calling you one. It's just that there has never been a boy in the king's harem before so I just assumed..."

Yugi stared in shock. "Never!" Yugi asked, surprised that he was the first. "I thought that the pharaoh preferred men."

"He does but men are not usually allowed in the harem because they cannot conceive. The pharaoh has no wife but he still needs an heir. The council is hoping that he might get one of the harem girls pregnant with his child. So far none of them have been able to give him a child."

"Then why am I in the harem? Why didn't he just make me a simple cook or have me clean? I cannot give him a child."

"I don't know. My guess is that he saw something special in you. Something he wanted. But if you ask me, I don't think the pharaoh even wants an heir. I've heard that he never releases in the girls so that he won't accidentally get them pregnant. Oh but where are my manners! My name is Ryou."

Yugi smiled at Ryou. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ryou. My name is Yugi. Do not take this the wrong way but what are you here for?"

"I am here to clean the bathing chambers. It is after all my job." Yugi remembered how big the bathing chambers had been when Delilah showed them to him.

"That seems like a pretty big job. Would you like some help with it?"

A look of surprise passed over Ryou's face but then was gone and replaced by a grateful grin. "It is not as bad as it seems. But yes I would love some help. Thank you."

Yugi was about to get up from his bed when he remembered he was naked. He blushed in embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably under the covers. "Um... Well... I'm uh..."

"Naked?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded. "It's ok I'm used to it. I pass by all those girls in the front room just to get back here every day."

Yugi nodded and slowly got out of bed. He and Ryou made their way to the bathroom. "It's a good thing I brought an extra rag." Ryou said as he and Yugi began the cleaning. It was a hard job but Yugi didn't mind. As he scrubbed at the floors and the showers he thought about people's hospitality again, and again he began to question it. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even realize it when Ryou began to call his name to get his attention.

"...Yugi...YUGI!" Yugi finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Ryou, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry about that Ryou. How many times did you call my name before I snapped out of it?"

"I think five. Are you alright, you seemed pretty deep in thought over there. You wanna talk about it?"

Yugi looked at Ryou considering telling him about the problem he faced for a moment before he spoke. "Ryou... What do you think about the Nubians?"

"Well that's a strange question. Most people hate them but I guess I'd have to say I feel sorry for them. I can't believe that they were all wiped out during the war!"

"Nobody survived?" Yugi asked skeptically. "Not even the royal family?"

"Nope! The pharaoh told us they all died. He told us that he personally executed the King the Queen and the prince."

"Out of curiosity, did you know what the royal family looked like of any of their names?"

Ryou shook his head. "No I don't think anyone does. We were never told what they look like and we've never seen them."

"Oh my gods..." Yugi whispered as he finally realized why everyone was being so nice to him. "Everyone thinks I'm dead." Yugi said, accidentally thinking out loud.

"Wait... What!" Ryou said as Yugi finally realized his mistake. Yugi could practically see the gears in Ryou's mind turning as he realized what Yugi meant. Yugi quickly covered his mouth as Ryou screamed his next words.

When Yugi removed his hand from Ryou's mouth Ryou repeated the words in a whisper. "You're a Nubian! That's impossible, they're all dead!"

Yugi looked around to make sure no one was there and peaked outside of the bathroom to make sure the door to the main room was still closed. He went back to his spot on the floor with Ryou. "I'm about to tell you something but only if you promise that you can keep a secret ok?" Ryou nodded. "I am the Nubian prince."

The skeptical look on Ryou's face proved to Yugi that he didn't believe him. Ryou got up and started pacing around the room. Yugi watched, getting dizzy from the many circles Ryou made. "But... That doesn't make any sense! Why would the pharaoh lie and say that you three were killed if you weren't?"

Yugi had a sour taste in his mouth. He knew the reason the pharaoh had done it and he hated it. "I hate to say it," Yugi finally answered bitterly, "but I think the pharaoh did me a favor. If most people here really hate Nubians like you said, everyone here would try to hurt or kill me if they knew who I was."

Ryou nodded. "That makes a lot of sense. My friend Jou would probably try to poison your food if he knew you were a Nubian! He's the head cook."

"I'm going to guess that he doesn't like us that much." Yugi said as he wondered how many of the girls in the front room would hate him if they knew.

"He's had a bad history with the Nubians but he's not as bad as he sounds. He's really funny and silly. I could introduce him to you if you want."

"I would love to meet him as long as he doesn't know who I am." Yugi said with a genuine smile. But then he saw the troubled look on Ryou's face. "Ryou is something wrong?"

"Well..." He said hesitantly. "There's this rumor that the prince of Nubia has some type of special power. Do you?"

"Yes" Yugi said "but it's dangerous so I only use it when I or someone I care for is in trouble."

Ryou pouted. "There isn't any possible way you can show me?" He begged. "I'm really curious to see if the rumors are true!"

Yugi sighed and checked around the room even though he knew no one else was there. He turned back to Ryou with a serious look on his face. "Ok I'll show you but you can't tell ANYONE about this! What happens in this room stays in this room!" Ryou nodded silently, staring expectantly at Yugi.

Yugi sighed and concentrated, trying to call the magic to his hand. He closed his eyes and thought about how mad he had become when the pharaoh had threatened to put his mom in the harem.

He felt his finger tips tingle and Ryou gasp and he opened his eyes. He looked at his palm to see just a little bit of the magic in his hand. He concentrated again and turned the white light into a small hopping bunny. Ryou smiled brightly and laughed merrily as he watched the small bunny hop across the room. Yugi willed the little rabbit to hop over to Ryou.

Ryou stared at the rabbit shyly for a minute before slowly stretching out a shaking hand. He pet the bunny, surprised at the pleasant tingling feeling it left in his fingers where they had touched the light creature. Yugi smiled as he watched Ryou play with the bunny. "You're so cute." He cooed to the tiny creature. "I'm going to name you... Princess!"

Suddenly Yugi gasped in fear as a thought suddenly came to him. "Princess!" Ryou stared at him in concern.

"What's wrong Yugi? Did you have a sister or something?" Yugi shook his head, still worried.

"Princess was my pet back in Nubia. I hope nothing bad happened to her!" Yugi began to bite his fingernails in nervousness for his friend.

"You had a pet? What like a cat?" Ryou asked in surprise. Yugi cracked a small smile.

"Cat? Sort of. She was a white tiger I got as a cub for my fifth birthday." Ryou stared at him, mouth open wide in shock. After a few minutes he closed his mouth and swallowed.

"A tiger? For my fifth birthday I got a doll and you got a tiger named princess!"

"Yes. my parents asked me what i wanted that year. I remember asking for something special that I could cherish for the rest of my life. I hope she's ok..."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Yugi thought his friend and Ryou absentmindedly pet the bunny in his arms.

"Will she disappear?" Yugi looked up in surprise at Ryou, not expecting the question. "The bunny I mean." Yugi saw the way he looked adoringly down at the bunny.

Yugi sighed, knowing he was taking a huge risk by doing this. "Yes. But I can bring her back when you come here from now on if you want..."

Ryou's face broke out in a wide grin. "You would do that for me!" Yugi nodded.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this!" Ryou nodded his head so fast it made Yugi wonder if his head would fall off.

"Oh thank you so much Yugi! This is the best thing ever! I made two new friends in one day!"

Yugi smiled and nodded, smiling wider at the thought of having a friend. Suddenly they heard the bedroom door open and someone come in. Yugi rushed to dispel princess and grab his cloth and toss Ryou's to him as the bathroom door opened.

Yugi looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Her button nose was turned up in disgust as she looked at Yugi and her thin lips were drawn in a straight line. She was very pretty but the look on her face was colder than ice. She glared at Yugi as the amethyst eyed boy glared back at her. She crossed her arms and hmphed.

"So, you're the amethyst eyed beauty everyone has been talking about around the palace?" She scoffed. "You're nothing special."

Yugi glared at her. "Did you come here to do anything besides make cheap shots at me because you have no friends to talk to instead or was there an actual reason behind this visit?"

She glared at Yugi in anger. "Dinner time. The pharaoh insists even the lowliest pieces of shit get food."

"That explains why you're eating then." Yugi shot back. Yugi turned to Ryou who was watching the exchange with barely concealed amusement. "Come Ryou, we must get away from this," Yugi looked. Back at Tea with a look of disgust, "_thing_. I don't really like being in the company of bitches."

Yugi and Ryou stood up and exited the room leaving the girl screaming in fury behind them. Yugi went into the closet and put on a pair of tight black pants and the matching shirt before the two headed towards the kitchen. "Who was the screaming banshee back there?" Yugi asked.

"That was Anzu. She treats everyone like that but I think you're the first one ever to stand up to her like that. Most people fear her. She had this crazy idea in her mind that she will get pregnant with the pharaoh's child and he will fall in love with her and make her his queen."

"So in other words, not only is she a bitch, but she's an insane bitch as well." Yugi said as he followed Ryou to the kitchen.

"Yeah, kinda. But anyways, now you can meet my friend Jou!" Ryou sped up a little bit, anxious to let Yugi meet his friend. Yugi jogged to keep up with his friend, excited but nervous to meet the nubian hating chef.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi and Ryou were navigating through the kitchens. The smells of the delicious food made their mouths water as they traveled deeper into the room to find Jou.

Suddenly Yugi stopped as a particularly delicious smell came to his nose. He sniffed the heavenly scent I'm the air and turned to Ryou. "Do you smell that?"

Ryou gave him a look. "We're in the kitchens it smells like food. What did you expect?" Yugi shook his head.

Yugi started to follow his nose, getting closer to whatever was causing the smell. His mouth watered more and more the closer he got. Finally he reached his destination as he wiped the drool from his chin.

There roasting slowly on one of the fires were a dozen cooked quails, golden brown and seasoned beautifully. Ryou and Yugi stared in surprise at the food. It had been a while since Yugi had eaten quail. He reached out a shaking hand, about to grab one.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The two boys turned in shock to see a blonde with honey colored eyes and a look on his face like he was trying not to laugh. "The pharaoh doesn't like it when others touch his food."

Ryou blushed when he heard who the dinner was for. Yugi glared at the quails as if blaming them for his not being able to eat them. Yugi then turned back to the blonde in time to see him ruffle Ryou's hair. "Hey buddy what's up!"

Ryou pouted At him. "I am not a little kid! You don't have to ruffle my hair like I'm five! I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Yugi. Yugi this is Jou. Jou this is Yugi." Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Yugi nice to meet you! Any friend of Ryou's is a friend of mine!" Suddenly a woman with black and blonde hair ran over to the group.

"Joey, a fight broke out over by where the apple baskets were kept!" Joey cursed and sighed. He and Ryou ran to where Yugi assumed the apple baskets were.

Yugi stared at the woman for a moment. "Mom? Mom!" The queen turned to Yugi just in time to catch her son who lept into her arms. The happy boy looked up at his mom with a grin so wide it nearly split his face in two. "Oh mom, I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Yugi I'm happy you are safe too! But why are you dressed like this?" The queen had seen the dresses the harem girls wore, long white gowns that covered everything of their bodies with hoods to hide their faces. They were meant to hide their beauty but what her son was wearing could hardly be called modest.

Yugi blushed at his mothers comment. "It will be another six days before my clothing is made. Until then I must wear the clothes from the harem closet and they were made to be a bit more... Revealing."

His mother nodded and suddenly had a panicked look. "He hasn't called you yet has he?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been called for anything but my punishment." Yugi decided to leave out the part that he would probably be the one the pharaoh asked for next. "Mom, what happened to princess?" Fear showed in Yugi's eyes as he silently prayed that his friend was alright.

"It's ok Yugi, she's in the basement. She's chained up but they're keeping her alive." Yugi gave a sigh of relief.

"Listen Yugi, I must go. I need to cook and you are not supposed to be in the kitchen." Yugi stared up at his mother and thought of how he'd need to separate from her. Suddenly the images from when Atemu punished him came back and he shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "No, I can't mom I can't!"

As the queen began to cry she pulled her son into a tight hug that he returned. The two sat there quietly, even after their tears dried up. They knew they should separate but couldn't. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

"As I recall," came a sudden voice that made the pair jump, "my harem slaves are not allowed in the kitchens."

The queen stared down at the ground while Yugi glared in defiance at the pharaoh. He saw the king's eyes look at his body again. Suddenly he turned to the queen. "Go. You have work to do." She quickly rushed off, stopping only the cast one last concerned look back at her son.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled out in annoyance at him sending away his mother. Atemu gave him a fierce glare.

"I am the pharaoh and this is my palace so I may go wherever I want! Go get me a tray." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Yugi still. Yugi put his middle finger up at the pharaoh who just smirked at it. "Oh trust me I will. In fact..." Atemu grabbed Yugi's waist and forced the boy's body flush against his. "Maybe I'll do it to you right here!" The twisted smirk on Atem's face scared Yugi but he didn't let it show on his own face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yugi said as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He tried to get out of Atemu's grip but the pharaoh was holding him tightly.

"You're right" Atemu suddenly said as he let go of him "I won't do it to you here. But after dinner come to my room." Yugi paled slightly at the thought of what Atem meant.

"Wh-why!" Yugi demanded, mad at himself for his shaking voice. Atemu smirked at him, his eyes showing amusement.

"Isn't it obvious little one? So that you can do your job. So that you can pleasure me." Atemu said, walking away to get a tray so he could bring his dinner up to his room.

Yugi reached out and grabbed a wall before his legs gave out. He felt so dizzy and nauseous like he was about to throw up. He didn't notice as Atem came back and grabbed his food. He didn't notice when Jou and Ryou started to ask if he was alright, steadily getting more and more worried. He didn't notice as his mother came over to him asking him to say something. All he noticed was the one line that kept repeating in his head.

"So that you can pleasure me. So that you can pleasure me. So that you can pleasure me. So that you can pleasure me." So Yugi did the only thing that came to mind. He screamed.

AN: A soldiers love will be updated once my writers block goes away. I honestly have no idea when that will happen but as soon as I done with the chapter I will post it.


End file.
